Kiyomi Haunterly
|birthday=N/A |age=16 |pet=A baby kaiju. My parents suggested a kitsune, since kaiju are loud and somewhat destructive. I think he is kawaii though, even though he thinks roaring is more frightening than silently appearing. |bffs=Spectra Vondergeist and Draculaura |log= }} Kiyomi Haunterly is the daughter of the Noppera-bō (or "Japanese faceless ghost") and a Japanese student who attends Haunted High, a school for ghosts. She appears in the TV special Haunted. Portrayers Kiyomi Haunterly is voiced in English by Joy Learner. Character History Kiyomi comes from a long line of Japanese Noppera-bō ghosts (or Japanese "faceless ghosts"), and has been raised as a quiet spirit. This has brought a lot of complications and self-consciousness to Kiyomi's life, that has been lonely and miserable, due to her shyness and preference for reclusiveness. As a student at Haunted High, she was a girl whose hobby was to see the world from the sidelines. After her best and only friend, Spectra Vondergeist, moved from the ghost world to the "solid world", she spent her life alone with her self, victim of her introvert ways. It didn't help that the school was ruled by a cruel principal who didn't hesitate in handing out unfair detentions to anyone who committed the most minor of mistakes. However, one night, Kiyomi found in herself an incredible power, the ability to open portals between dimensions, specifically between the Ghost and the Monster World, an ability never once seen since the Red Lady, an infamous criminal, used it for mischief and haunted the Monster World, closing the contact between worlds and settling haunting as a criminal activity. However, what Kiyomi saw on the other side was far too good to be wasted, Kiyomi saw Monster High and the students in their daily life, and their freedom, relationships, fashion and mannerisms fascinated her, and her curiosity took the best of herself and she ended up haunting the students, following them around in their days and, with this, breaking the laws of the Ghost World. Kiyomi was aware that she was no better than the Red Lady and that made her feel shame, however, the confidence she got from watching the students and mimicking their behaviors made her feel better about herself and so she started to interact more with the other ghosts, using impressions and wearing fashions inspired by her "friends" back in the other side of the portals, and soon she was no longer a shy outcast, but a popular girl instead. Personality Kiyomi is a rather shy and soft-spoken girl, who prefers to stay silent and quiet as she doesn't speak much, preferring to show her emotions and moods via the changing color of her ectoplasm. However, she has recently discovered popularity and really adores the feeling of being admired. Despite this new status, she still sticks to her old ways and, despite being more open, she is still soft-spoken and kind. She's also very curious about the world, being a smart girl who enjoys exploring and observing the world from a distance. She's just as brave as she is delicate, though, and if she recognizes an issue as her own or from her fault, she will work hard to solve it, even if it depends on her unlife. She has great moral values, which she respects at all costs, and will feel guilty and extremely self-conscious if she ignores them and breaks the law, seeing how she also gives a lot of importance to honor and self-value. She cannot stand when people complain. Appearance Although Kiyomi has no face, she is able to project a likeness of eyes and a nose to show emotion. When she has a face though, her features will be outlined by a white line, making her eyes naturally white. Her body is sky blue and fades at the limbs. Her hair, which is long and kept, is light pink with purple and magenta highlights. Her outfit also has Asian attributes like Jinafire Long, which is dark purple, knee-length kimono with baby blue translucent and blue flower imprinted sleeves, violet chain neck collar, metallic bracelet with face like designs on them, light pink calf-high socks and open-toed, high heeled sandals. She wears a pink belt, with three pink chains, with a star like charm, and charms of faces. Abilities Kiyomi is a ghost and therefore hold abilities of a regular ghost. * Permeation: Kiyomi can pass through solid matter. * Floating: Kiyomi can float. *'Immortality': Like all ghosts she is immortal. Unique Abilities However she also has abilities of her own. * Portal Opening: Recently, Kiyomi has discovered she has a strange ability: she can create portals which allow her to view the real world, which ghosts are not normally allowed to visit. In particular, she has been observing Draculaura and her ghoulfriends at Monster High, in "Haunted". The portals can been seen in two ways in the real world, either as a hole in the air or as a little portal hole-ball with chains, which Kiyomi can look through and control. * Emotional Color Change:' '''Kiyomi will change her colors with specific emotions like a mood ring, through a shine in her body: blue equates with sadness, purple with embarrassment, orange with excitement, pink with happiness, gray with worry, and red with anger. * '''Facial Morphing': Kiyomi can either have no features in her head or create a likeness of a face, which she prefers to do. Relationships Friends During her time haunting the students of Monster High she developed a special liking for Draculaura, whose lifestyle she was most fascinated with. In fact, Draculaura was the main inspiration of her behavior change, appropriating her mannerisms and her fashion sense. Draculaura is the reason Kiyomi is as popular as she is and she's mostly grateful for it. However, Draculaura wasn't too comfortable with being haunted, going as far as jumping through the worlds to find the cause of it. The two only met personally at Haunted High, when she is on the search for the haunter, and when she eventually finds out its Kiyomi and learns the reasons behind it, she forgives her and the two are close friends ever since. Kiyomi is also great friends with fellow ghost Spectra Vondergeist. The two used to be best friends before the Spectra moved to the Monster World. Despite their time separated from each other, the two are still friends and are happy that they have reunited now that the Ghost World and the Solid World are in harmony. Kiyomi is very popular among the student body of Haunted High, and will sometimes hang out with Porter Geiss, whose art and compliments she appreciates, and might have a fade attraction to, and Vandala Doubloons, among others. Timeline * February 25, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Kiyomi Haunterly. * July 26, 2014: Preview photos of Kiyomi Haunterly reach the internet seconds after the reveals at San Diego Comic-Con International. * Spring 2015: Kiyomi Haunterly makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Haunted". Notes * The name Kiyomi means "holy, sacred" (聖) or "pure, clean" (清) (kiyo) and "beautiful" (美) (mi). ** Despite being Japanese, she speaks with an American accent as noted by her surname Haunterly. * She is most likely named after Kiyomi Haverly, a Mattel employee involved with the Monster High brand. Gallery Kiyomi Haunterly .png Profile art - Haunted 3D Kiyomi Haunterly.png tumblr nss3pfqmwG1ra69eso1 1280.jpg Art - Kiyomi's colors.jpg Icon - Kiyomi Haunterly.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ghosts Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Haunted characters